


First Meeting

by Strifeotto



Series: Legendary Pokemon/Gijinka Boyfriend Scenarios [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifeotto/pseuds/Strifeotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a Pokemon liked you? Especially if they were a Legendary? Will it work out or will it flop? I just have to wonder what your kids would look like.</p>
<p>(Also posted on Wattpad, and Deviantart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Mewtwo

You finally made it through Cerulean cave. You looked up at the taller Pokemon with shining (e/c) eyes, shaking with anticipation. "Foolish girl, you finally made it to me? Well you'll not be able to catch ME girl.", he stated. I large grin etched his face, his magenta eyes turning cold. "Yes I have, and I will catch you!", you shouted forcefully. After a long and tiring battle, you raised your arms in triumph. You had caught him.

Darkrai

He always found you interesting. He went as far as "watching you from a far distance", that's at least what he told me. (*cough cough* totally not a stalker*cough* sarcasm.) You were so kind and sweet to everyone you met. He admits he was lovestruck, but today he accidentally ran into you. Your (h/c) hair was easily seen out of the crowd, while you were walking home from buying groceries. You were almost home when you tripped over a tree limb(or so you thought). Two dark arms wrapped around your waist, before your face could even reach the ground. You looked down at the arms and realised they were claws. You screeched for him to let go, when he turned you around. You were scared out of your wits, and you promptly fainted. 'Well,' he thought 'at least I'll be able to explain later.'

Dialga

(a/n both dialga's and palkia's will start the same, you can skip if you want. I was just worried it might get too repetitive.) The climb up Mount Coronet wasn't easy the first time. A second time? Don't get me started on that. Spear Pillar was right there and you were determined to catch Dialga this time. Instead of a quadrupedal dinosaur-thing, was a human male. He looked remarkably like the temporal Pokemon, just human. He turned around and smiled gently. "Why hello. I was expecting you. A while back...', he paused, 'Oh never mind. You're (y/n) correct?" You looked at him in shock. What was he talking about? "Um yes. I am. You are?" He smiled brighter than a star, "I'm Dialga. So I know quite a lot of things." You stood there, almost about to pinch yourself. This was a dream wasn't it? "Okay then. Will you take me home then. I can't stand this ridiculous cold." His expression softened, and he took you by the hand. "Why yes of course."

Palkia

The climb up Mount. Blah blah blah you heard all this, let's get to the personality difference. You asked the human Palkia if he wanted to stay with you. You hoped he'd be nice. "Sure, I'll stay with you. As long as you don't anger me. If you do, your head will be speared through a stick!" You gawked at him. Okay, so this wasn't going to be so good.

Giratina

Oh God. Turnback cave. Not only did it sound menacing but, it was completly empty. You prayed to Arceus to you get you through. You reached a bigger room than the others. Unfortunately it wasn't empty of life like the others. A human male sat there, almost like he was meditating. Yet he somehow resembled Giritina. "Uh....." He lifted up his head to look at you and smiled cheerfully. "Oh, so someone as come to get me out of this hell hole. I got out of the Torn world but, this isn't any better. 'Cause I keep getting lost, so will you help me?" The guy talked so fast, you could just barely make out what he was saying. Just enough to know he wanted out at least. "U-um.... Okay, j-just tell me who you are." "Oh, okay! I'm Giratina and I'm really sorry for talking so fast." By each word he spoke he slowed down enough for you to hear. "O-okay. Follow me then." If he was gonna live with you would have to make some rules.

Lugia

Whirl Islands wasn't that far! But while surfing on your Feraligatr, a big wave hit you, seperating you from Jaws. (That's what I nicknamed my Feraligatr anyway.) When you woke up, you saw possibly the most beautiful man you've ever seen. He had tan skin, silver and navy hair, with black eyes. His clothing looked odd but nevertheless, he was attractive. 'Don't get those thoughts (y/n)!' "Are you okay miss, you were asleep for awhile." You just stared at him for a few more seconds, before coming to your senses."Oh, uh yeah. Oh no where's Jaws!?" You looked over to your (left/right) (I don't know which way you want.) Jaws was there snoozing. 'Typical', you thought. "Ma'am your Pokemon washed on shore before I got you here." His voice it was so soft and feathery, you could've sworn he was a angel. Blushing you looked at him, before fainting again, this time with a nosebleed. "Oh dear Arceus! I didn't kill her did I?!"

Rayquaza

Green hair? check. Golden eyes and markings? Check. This perfectly described the male you were looking at. How did this guy get up here? "Milady, if your wondering who I am I cou...." You cut him off. " Yeah I know who you are, so come please stay over." You asked more like demanded.(You: Hey! I'm not bossy! Me/Strife: Sheesh! Your starting to sound like Ed. You: What's that suppossed to mean?! Stife: Why me?) "Um, okay milady." "AND one rule and one rule only! NO calling me milady. It's weird" "O-okay." (I feel bad for giving you that personality.)

Entei

(hee hee. tomoko-rockbell requested I add in Entei. I'm basing him off this really cute picture I found of him. *drools*) You were just walking along a path, minding your own business, when someone tackled you. "Hey! What's you- Ohhhhh.", you responded but, cut yourself off when you saw probably the most handsome man to ever walk this earth. "I-I ne-eed help ma'am.", he choked out. You were distracted looking at his beauty, drooling. "U-um excuse me, ma'am. I really need help." "O-oh! Sorry! What's the problem?", he deadpanned, pointing to his leg. It was bleeding heavily and was poorly wrapped. Your mouth opened in shock and you quickly got out Felinar. (Mai Luxray) "Let's get you to a Pokemon Center. Um, what's your name?" "Entei." What?

Arceus

Another climb up Mt. Coronet. Ugh! So blah, blah, blah. Once you made it up that torture of a mountain, all that awaited you was the Hall of Origin. You played the Azure Flute, and a large flight of steps, sprawled out before you. "Even more stairs?! Aw come on!!!!!", you shouted, not pleased with MORE stairs. So after another ridiculously long climb, you made it. YAY! You wheezed and coughed, when you finally got up there. "I hope this was really worth it.", you told yourself. "H-h-h-hel-l-l-l-l-lo. W-w-w-who c-comes upon m-my sa-a-a-anctum?", a soft voice asked. "Um, (y/n).", you replied, warily. "O-o-oh. M-m-my name is Arceus. I-i-i-i've never actually met a human before.", he stuttering ceaced, as he stepped in front of you. A tall, thin male, with white hair and red/green eyes, was what you saw. It seemed he was really shy, so you brought out your hand slowly. He flinched, then brought out his, to shake yours. "So your Arceus huh? Well I imagined that you would be kinda cocky, not shy.", you said, as you let go of his pale hand. "That's what they all think. Shhhh. Don't tell anyone."

Kyurem

(I like him the most. That's why he's first.) You walked through the Giant Chasm, freezing your butt off. "When will the end come up? I've been walking forever!", you complained, throwing your hands up into the air. Your Emboar looked at you concerned, and walked closer to you, trying to keep you warm. You were able to make it to the middle of the forest maze, and looked down at a dried up pond. "Oh great, so this is all we came for?!?!?!", you screamed dramatically, dropping to your knees. Emboar sighed, face palming at your drama queeness. A giant blizzard suddenly filled the area, making you really regret not wearing the proper Winter gear. Emboar carried you through the blizzard to the nearest staircase, which was North. He put you down, both of you sitting down. The air was still cold, but not ridiculously. You both looked up to see a young man with blue hair, and yellow eyes. "Excuse me but what are you doing in my cave?", he asked politely, leaning down with an adorable confused face. "A blizzard suddenly hit and we had to take shelter here.", you explained, looking up with an innocent face. "I'm terribly sorry but, I think I accidentally caused that.', you looked at him strangely, 'Well I'm Kyurem. That's why. I sensed someone coming and I assume that was you two. I only wished I could get a better reputation with the humans of Unova.". He sighed sadly and sat down cross-legged next to you. "Well I think I could take you to those people. Emboar and I could definitely prove you're not a man-eater!", you yelled determinedly, and Emboar let out his cry in the same way. "You could? That's so kind of you Miss. My brothers haven't been around enough to tell help me. So I'm very grateful.", he thanked you, looking to the side facing you. He smiled softly and got up. "Well we're going are we not?", he asked reaching a hand out to both of you. "Yeah. Alright let's go!" (I'm really proud of this one)

Reshiram

You climbed up the Dragonspiral tower, becoming even more tired. It wasn't that hard to get through, once you got through the first two floors. The rest was kinda fun, until you felt a presence at the top. You made your way up the last flight of steps, and came upon a young man. He was lying there, seemingly asleep. He had long white hair, and clothing. He wasn't that hard on the eyed either. 'Don't think that (y/n).', you scolded yourself. The young man then stirred, and slowly got up. "Ugh. H-hello. Who're you?", he asked unsteadily, as he got up. "I'm (y/n). Uh nice to meet you?", you warily replied. "Well I'm Reshiram. Do you think you could help me?", he asked sweetly, his glowing blue eyes, squeezed shut in a sincere smile. "Yeah, what is it?" "Well, I need somewhere to stay. I know it's embarrassing but, I really do. So will you let me stay at your place?". You thought this over, before answering with, "Sure. But don't try to steal anything.". "Alrighty!" (Meh, this seems rushed.)

Jirachi

You waited at the bottom of Star Cave, hoping and wishing that Jirachi would appear. You heard rumors that, it was already 1000 years from when he had awoken. You weren't really sure to trust the superstitious townspeople but, you decided to try it out anyway. You sighed and gave up. It was all a bunch of hooey wasn't it? As you got up to leave, a bright light shone behind you, making you turn around quickly. "Hello. Are you here to make some wishes or not?", he light male voice asked. You looked at the light in surprise, before it was replaced with a young man, around your age give or take. You blinked, "Are you serious? This is Jirachi?". He lightly giggled at your befuddled expression, and floated over to you. "Yes I am. Are you going to make some wishes or am I just going to have to wait for another 1000 years?" You scoffed at his tone, and started to leave the cave. "Alright! I'll go with you! I'll grant you as many wishes you want! Just don't leave me here!!!" You stopped, and turned to him. "Sure. Just don't draw too much attention to yourself." He blinked in surprise, and floated next to you. "ALRIGHT!!!!"

Hoopa Unbound

(This one is a bit different. Established as already being your Pokémon.)

You tossed the Cherish Ball into into the air, releasing your beloved Hoopa. He was precious little thing, but he did constantly get you and himself into trouble. He smiled brightly, giving you a hug. Hoopa snuggled his head into your neck, before releasing and smiling wide. You took out a purple bottle from your bag and lifted it up to his face. Hoopa stared at it, seemingly mesmerized. 

"You know what this is? Don't you?"

Hoopa nodded, and grasped for it. You quickly jerked it back, holding it close. He frowned, crossing his arms. 

"Don't worry.', you smiled, 'You'll be back to normal in just a sec.". 

He cheered, jumping up and down in delight. You opened and held up the bottle, squeezing your eyes shut, knowing that it was going to be very bright. Hoopa jumped in, disappearing into the bottle. You hesitantly peered in, hoping that he was alright. Suddenly he burst out of the bottle in a large puff of smoke, causing you to reel back.

There stood Hoopa, in a larger, more intimidating form. Though he wasn't as big as the Pokédex stated. Instead a gigantic 21 feet tall, he was at most 7. Though he still was scary. He chuckled hugging you in happiness with two of his six arms. 

"Thank you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done with my life?


End file.
